


Victory, Aiba Masaki

by astrangerenters



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangerenters/pseuds/astrangerenters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the problem, the beginning, Aiba knew. Jun was selfish, Jun liked to go first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory, Aiba Masaki

"I always thought I'd be safe with Arashi," Becky mumbled as Aiba tugged her through the doorway of his apartment. Jun only laughed, following them inside and getting the door locked.

"You're perfectly safe with us," Aiba said in the voice he liked to reserve for cases like these. And Jun was still laughing, having had a few more drinks than he and Becky had. "Oi, Matsujun, don't laugh at me."

Jun came up behind Becky and pulled her away from him. "Sound like...like some kind of creep when you talk like that," Jun complained.

"Mmm, I don't like creeps," Becky agreed as Jun turned her around for a kiss. So that was how it was going to be, huh, Aiba thought. He was going to fulfill all the Hana Yori Dango fantasies first, leave Aiba looking like the lesser option. Victory, Matsumoto Jun?

He shuffled through the apartment in a grumpy huff as Jun moved Becky to the wall to kiss her like the romantic heroes he always got to play. He pulled a box of condoms from his bedroom drawer, leaving them on his nightstand as a testament to his gentlemanly character before heading back out into the hall. He watched, jealousy building, as Jun tugged Becky's hair out of its ponytail, letting the long dark hair come tumbling down past her shoulders.

This was the problem, the beginning, Aiba knew. Jun was selfish, Jun liked to go first. "Come on," he muttered as Becky's eyes fluttered closed and Jun moved his tongue along her throat. "Come on, Jun-kun."

Becky giggled, a high-pitched girlish little noise. "Aiba-kun, you're impatient."

"Of course he is," Jun said, looking over and not letting Becky go. "He always is."

Jun turned, keeping Becky facing him but finally leaving an opening. Aiba gratefully stumbled over, fingers moving to the zipper at the back of Becky's sundress. "Too much clothes," Aiba complained, tugging the zipper downward.

Becky was busy with the buttons of Jun's shirt, interrupted every few moments by another kiss from him. Aiba pressed a kiss of his own (finally!) to Becky's bared shoulder, helping her to slide the dress down. "No underwear?" Aiba asked in astonishment, having expected to see some cute little polka-dot panties or shorts instead of her firm, round ass. Not that he was upset by this discovery.

"Why, Aiba-san, it looks like she had this planned from the beginning," Jun said, making Becky gasp as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"A conspiracy!" Aiba teased, giving Becky's ass an insistent pat.

"Do you always band together like this?" Becky inquired, shoving Jun away and picking her dress up from the floor.

"It's what keeps Arashi so close," Jun replied, stepping aside and allowing Becky to continue on to the bedroom.

Aiba met Jun's eyes. "You're more drunk than me," he said. "So..."

Jun rolled his eyes, untucking his shirt from his slacks and turning on his heel to follow Becky. "Yeah, you'll see how drunk I am."

He laughed. Jun was always so damn competitive, but it was Aiba's apartment after all. Didn't that count for anything? When he got to the bedroom, Jun was having trouble with his pants, and Aiba didn't bother to help him. He only had eyes for Becky, naked and already underneath his crisp white sheets. Which, Aiba realized, had probably not been the best choice.

"Don't hide from us now," Aiba complained, shrugging off his t-shirt and wriggling out of his jeans while Jun was still struggling. He whipped the sheet away, making Becky shriek a bit. "Hey, I already saw you. There's no surprises. You're not fooling anybody, Becky-chan!"

He joined her on the bed, still in his boxers just so he could get there before Jun did. He was rewarded with a kiss on the lips from Becky, and though Jun had seemingly kissed all her cute lip gloss away, Becky's mouth was small and warm, just like the rest of her. She seemed to tremble in excitement as they lay on their sides, one of her legs rising to lie atop his, and he grabbed hold, squeezing her soft skin.

The mattress dipped a bit with the weight of a third person, and now it was Jun's turn to be jealous. "Oi," he muttered, voice still slurring. Aiba felt Jun's hand slap at his where he was still stroking Becky's hip. "Oi!"

He smiled, breaking his kiss with Becky to glance past her shoulder. Jun's eyes were dark, probably as unfocused as Aiba knew his own were. "Okay," Aiba agreed. "Because I'm nicer than you are."

He gave Becky a little push, and she laughed, landing on her back to lie between them. Jun immediately brought his fingers to her chin, tugging her face toward his and claiming her mouth again. Typical. But he got over his irritation quickly enough, shimmying out of his boxers and tossing them onto his floor. He turned onto his side to watch - it was kind of nice to watch, like something for his own personal entertainment. Jun would probably slap him if Aiba said as much, so Aiba was smart enough to keep those thoughts to himself.

Finally free of his underwear, he leaned on his elbow, using his other hand to play with himself a bit. Of course, it would be preferable if it was Becky's hand, but she was too preoccupied with her precious "Domyouji," making the most exciting noises as Jun's mouth worked its way down her neck to her collarbone, nibbling along before descending to her breast, swirling his tongue around her taut nipple before taking it into his mouth.

Well, Aiba thought, two could play at that game. He brought his head down to the other side of Becky's chest, pressing kisses to her other breast before greedily licking. Finally, some of the noises she was making had to be for him too. He was incredibly pleased when she snuck her arm under his head, bending at the elbow to grasp firmly onto his hair. She had Arashi on either side, licking and sucking, and with the way her head was back against the pillow, mess of hair around her face, Aiba figured she was pretty happy.

When he looked over, he saw Jun's deft fingers disappearing down Becky's abdomen, and Aiba knew Jun had gone somewhere welcome when he heard Becky's gasp. It would be awkward if he tried to touch her at the same time, not wanting to raise Jun's ire. He instead moved back up, knowing Jun's mouth was still occupied elsewhere.

"Come here," he whispered, swallowing her cry with another kiss as Jun's hand was obviously exploring in a skillful way. He broke their kiss to look into her clouded eyes. "Is he touching you?"

"Yes," she mumbled, trying to kiss him again.

He giggled, not allowing it just yet. "Do you like how he's touching you?" Her body arched up in surprise, and Aiba heard Jun's contented laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Masaki, shut up," Jun berated him. "She doesn't want to hear you."

"More like you don't want to hear me," he retorted. "Hey, Becky, why don't you tell me what Matsujun's doing to you?"

"You need a narration?" Jun complained.

"I want to hear it coming from her lips," he said, leaning forward to kiss them briefly. "Are his fingers inside of you, Becky?"

"Y-yes..."

"How many?" he asked. "One?" He kissed her. "Two?" He kissed her again.

"Oh!" Becky cried out, and Aiba smiled.

"Ah, three then," he acknowledged, knowing that Jun was probably gloating on the other side of her. He decided to whisper, since Jun was probably going to keep complaining, and nothing made him lose an erection faster than hearing Jun's complaints. "Hey Becky."

"What?" she murmured, and he licked his lips at the way she was arching her hips up, obviously desperate for Jun's hand between her legs. He could hear Jun's palm as it slapped against her body, probably rougher than necessary. That was probably Aiba's fault.

"Do you like Jun's fingers? Do you like what they're doing to you?"

"Yes."

"But they're just fingers after all," he whispered, leaning against her so she could feel him pressed against her leg. "It could be me, you know."

"Aiba-kun," she murmured.

"Hey, what are you saying to her?" Jun interrupted, and Aiba looked up, seeing Jun's scowl.

He made sure Jun was listening as he brought his lips to Becky's ear. "I'm telling her how badly I want to be inside of her, how badly I want to fuck her."

Aiba heard Becky's whimper as Jun seemingly withdrew his fingers from her, only to compete on an entirely new playing field. He watched his bandmate crawl drunkenly on his hands and knees to the other end of the bed. Becky laughed in surprise as Jun shoved her legs apart and immediately brought his mouth against her.

"Hmmph," Aiba sighed. Why exactly had it been a good idea to let Jun share again?

He temporarily lost any sway he had over Becky as her mouth dropped open, her hand coming up to muffle her cries as Jun went down on her. But she still had one hand free, and Aiba awkwardly managed to grab hold of it. "Touch me," he whispered in her ear. "Touch me, Becky."

She nodded in a bit of a daze, and he brought her hand to his cock, already appreciating the relative softness of her tiny hand as a change of pace from his own. There, that was much better. She wasn't the most skilled, but Aiba was a forgiving sort of person. It had to be difficult to have a cock in hand when someone's tongue was on your clit. He understood these things.

"Jun-kun," she was mumbling. And then she wasn't saying words at all, and her hand on his cock was starting to quiver just like the rest of her body. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, pressing soft kisses across her face as he watched the dark flash of Jun's head between Becky's thighs. Aiba helped her hand along a bit, patiently waiting for his turn to really shine.

It was his sweet little Becky he'd known for so many years, always so quick to make fun of him, and yet here she was in his bed making noises he'd only jerked off imagining for so long. She was going to come soon if Aiba had to guess, so he wanted to help her along. He was at her ear again, wondering if she even knew what he was saying.

"I'm not going to give you a break, you know," he whispered, licking the shell of her ear. "As soon as he makes you come, I'm going to be inside of you. Would you like that?"

She nodded, and it only made him harder. He left her hand to work his cock, bringing his fingers back to her nipples, pinching each of them in turn, over and over until she was gasping from his touch. "And you won't ever be able to tell anyone how we made you feel. It's going to be our secret. Matsujun's tongue, you won't be able to say. Me, when I fuck you, you'll think about it all the time when you're alone."

"Aiba-kun!"

Ha, Aiba thought. That probably had to wound Jun's pride a bit. "Which way should I fuck you, huh?" he mused, squeezing her breast as it fit perfectly into his palm. "Should I be on top of you? With your leg up over my shoulder?" He licked her neck. "Oh, I know just what I'm going to do."

But Jun was obviously at his grand finale, and Becky's hand squeezed at Aiba's cock a bit roughly as she gasped, bucking her hips as Jun held on, licking without ceasing as she came. But Aiba wasn't mad, since the sound of Becky's laughter as she came falling back down from her peak was one of the sweetest sounds he'd ever heard. And a sound that told Aiba if he didn't get a condom on to get inside her now, he was probably going to embarrass himself and come all over her hip.

Jun seemed to sense Aiba's impatience, kissing his way back up Becky's stomach to meet her lips. "This is how you taste," he was telling her as Aiba hurriedly pulled one of the packets out of the box, biting it open hurriedly. "Becky, you taste perfect."

Becky was still lying there a bit stunned, slowly kissing Jun like the night was over. Aiba cleared his throat. "We're not done just yet. Oi, Matsujun, move."

"Excuse me?" Jun asked, all high and mighty, looking at Aiba and making a face. "What are you planning to do with that?"

He scowled. "I was planning to make her a very happy woman."

"Masaki," Jun warned him. "Don't you know anything?" Aiba watched as Jun brought his hand between Becky's legs, gently stroking her. "She's very happy already."

Becky sighed, smiling. "It's okay," she mumbled. "Aiba-kun is ambitious. I don't want to let him down"

"See?" Aiba said triumphantly before giving Becky a tiny smack on her leg. "Come on, up you go."

"Up you go?" Jun sighed.

Luckily for Aiba, Becky seemed agreeable, moving away from Jun to roll over onto her stomach. She was a bit wobbly, still shaking from Jun's attentions, but she obediently got onto her hands and knees. Aiba's triumph was short-lived, as she turned sideways.

"Is this okay?" she asked, perfectly positioned with her head at Jun's abdomen, and Aiba watched as Jun eagerly slid his own boxers down.

"Very okay," Jun replied. He gestured with a smile. "Aiba-chan, go right ahead. I'll just be right here."

Aiba moved until he was behind Becky. She was probably going to suck Jun's cock. It would not be a total Aiba-chan victory. Maybe he should have just kept her on her back, but as soon as he had his hands on her hips, all was forgotten.

He moved his fingers down her spine, feeling her adorable ass under his palms. At least Jun had gotten her ready, and she was hot and wet under his fingertips as he touched her gently before positioning himself. He slid inside her, slow and easy, holding his breath as he buried himself completely within her. From the gentle sigh she released, Aiba knew that he hadn't hurt her.

She was so warm and so tight, everything he needed at that moment, and he held fast to her hip, bringing their bodies together. He made sure he focused on her back, on her long black hair, on the way her body fit around his cock so perfectly. Even as Jun's hand came up to rest on her head so she could take him in her mouth, Aiba didn't care because he'd finally gotten what he wanted. And besides, the harder he fucked her, the more difficult it would be for her to pay much attention to Jun anyhow. Which was a mean thought, but sometimes Aiba could be mean when he wanted to be.

Her body met his as he slowly worked himself in and out of her, hoping he could hold out for a decent amount of time. It would feel good for her too. He held onto her with one hand, bringing her back against his hips and using his other hand to tickle his fingertips down her back, raising goosebumps on her sweaty skin.

Aiba increased his pace, shutting his eyes to block everything else out aside from Becky's labored breathing and the sound of his hips colliding with her ass. Yes, he told himself. Yes, yes, yes. This was what he'd waited for. Jun had only warmed her up, gotten her ready for him. Now she was all his.

And even Jun was finally giving in to the idea of kindness. "You like when Aiba-chan fucks you, Becky?" he asked her, and Aiba almost came as she moaned out a "yes" of her own.

"How hard do you want him to fuck you, Becky?" Jun inquired, "He's being very nice to you right now."

"More," she admitted. "Please. More."

"Did you hear that?"

Aiba gritted his teeth, quickening his pace. "Yes, Jun, I heard her."

And that was the last Aiba was able to talk because as soon as he started moving as fast as his body allowed, Becky was moaning his name. His name. She was begging for it, begging for him to fuck her so hard she couldn't breathe. She was saying his name, and if Jun was encouraging it or reading out of the phone book, Aiba didn't even care because he was going to come, and he was going to come right now.

He saw stars when he came, burying himself inside her warmth and nearly collapsing, sweating more than he probably did during a concert. Damn Jun. Damn damn damn, Jun, he thought, knowing Jun had manipulated Becky on purpose so Aiba would come earlier than planned. But he still felt damn good. He rolled over onto his back with a sigh, knowing he had to get up and clean up, knowing as soon as he left the room that all was not over.

But he just kept the satisfying sounds Becky had made fresh in his mind as he gave her an appreciative slap on the ass and moved off the bed. "I'll be back," he said, and tried to let the sound of the shower drown things out as he washed up. But it was no good, and he ended up toweling off to the sound of his bandmate getting laid. Which he supposed was fair, since Jun had had to listen to him, but he waited a minute before heading back to the bedroom. It was Jun's turn to awkwardly slink off, and Aiba hid a smirk as he climbed back into the bed beside Becky, who looked thoroughly exhausted.

"Well, Becky-chan," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I told you you were perfectly safe with us." She was still a little stunned, and he smiled, curling up at her side. "How about I lock the door so Jun-kun can't come back?"

"I need a shower, too," she complained.

"You're not going to wake up regretting this, are you?" he said with a pleased yawn. He was tired, and the nice warm shower hadn't helped.

"Mmm, no regrets," she decided, running her hand through his wet hair.

"So," he asked, "if you had to choose..."

She smacked him away. "I'm not going to say."

"Aww, come on, I won't tell Matsujun. I won't embarrass him."

"Aiba-kun!"

He teased his fingers across her stomach and snuck them between her legs, still warm and wet. "I bet I can get you off again before he's done in the shower. Believe me, he takes forever!"

She sighed. "Does this have to be a competition? Still?"

He slid a finger inside her and kissed her cheek. "Yes?"

"Aiba-kun!" she complained with a laugh.

"Don't worry," he muttered, getting comfortable as he lazily moved his finger in and out of her, adding a second when she didn't push him away. "I'll fall asleep sooner or later, and I'll leave you alone."

The shower was still going, and she gave in to him. He took his time, kissing her gently as he brought her back to the edge. And as promised, Jun still hadn't returned when she came again, clinging to him and whispering his name. He happily drifted off to dreamland with Becky curled up at his side, content. Victory, Aiba Masaki.


End file.
